A Thanksgiving to Remember
by GhostAuthor
Summary: If the Pilgrims and Indians could get along, what trouble could psychos from different univerises get into on Thanksgiving?


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Ah Thanksgiving. One of the world's most joyous holidays."

Freddy stared at Pinhead."What the fuck do we have to be thankful for? We're in hell!"

"_We've got each other,"_wrote Michael.

Chucky snorted."Yeah we're one big happy fucking family."

"Speaking of family, shouldn't be with yours?"asked Joker."Tiff's gonna be pissed if you're not there."

Chucky took a sip from his flask."Hey, men on death row get a last drink. I'm going in a minute."

Ivy snatched it away."That's a last meal, dummy. If only you'd been put on death row like you deserved."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn't going to prison."

Freddy snickered."Yeah, you woulda ended up being somebody's bitch."

Joker started laughing while the rest of them tried not to."Like you didn't, pizza face. They don't take kindly to pedos in some prisons."

"I'm not a pedophile, dammit! My two years locked up were fine."

"Two years?"Joker whistled."That's how long it took me to realize how to get out of Arkham the first time. Ever since, the longest I've spent inside is eight months."

"I suppose we should be thanking you for that, Clown,"said Harvey."Eight months is better than eaight years like Hannibal did."

They all nodded to that."Eight years is a long ass time,"said Chucky.

"_Speaking of Hannibal, we better get going,"_wrote Michael.

"We are we going?"asked Harvey.

"The annual dinner Boss holds every year. Hannibal works the cannibal table."

Waylon, who had been arm wrestling with Jacob, lost due to the distraction from hearing that."There's a cannibal table?"

"It satisfies a few of residents' 'exotic' tastes,"said Pinhead."Since Fredrick here is our new leader, he gets the head seat."

"Jealously on you is so ugly Pinny just like everything else,"Freddy said with a laugh."Clear the hotel and lets head for the clearing. The spot where you guys appeared is where they're holding it."

* * *

><p>The dinner started off without a hitch. Two long tables sat parallel to each other with a round one in between them. Joker sat at the head of his table and all was well until Jacob brought his hand down too hard. This sent a glob of potatoes flying onto Harvey's jacket.<p>

"Who threw that?"

Jacob, Jason, and Michael all pointed to Freddy."What the hell?"was all Freddy got out before he was hit by a a spoonful of gravy. Pinhead and Chucky started laughing before they were each hit by pies from Harley and Joker. Freddy glared at them,

"Mike, Hockey Puck. Flip the table."

The giants did as they were told after Freddy fired ad handful of macaroni and cheese at Ivy. Those that wanted no part in it fled while they could, but after the tables were flipped all hell broke loose. It was a battle for the the ages. Each side had people position all along the table. The cannibal table catered to those who only wanted to watch once it had been moved out of the line of fire.

"At least we don't have to worry about them killing each other,"said Pinhead.

Jonathan ducked as a piece of pie came whizzing by his head."True. Being here isn't that bad. Even if we are stuck with each other."

Hannibal came up with four glasses of wine and passed them around to Edward, Jonathan, and Pinhead."I'll second that."

Edward raised his glass."Third."

The four clinked glasses, and just before Edward could take a sip, he was hit in the face by what appeared to be green beans."Who threw that?"

Everyone from Gotham immediately pointed to their enemies."You know we wouldn't fire at one of our own, Nigma!"shouted Joker.

"I going to kill you for this!"

"You can try, Riddles!"yelled Freddy.

Pinhead caught Edward's glass and watched him charge onto the battlefield. Jonathan shook his head and watched."Someone out there must have a sick sense of humor for sticking us together."

_**FIN**_

**Jonny you say the sweetest things. Since it's Thanksgiving AND my birthday, you are my slaves.**

**All:WHAT?**

**Yep.(pulls out a Tommy Gun)Now dance, monkeys. Dance! Oh yeah, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
